First Love
by mickeykity
Summary: With help from Kyouya, Kaoru can accomplish a lot with women. The small statement of his help could mean trouble when he is the desire for two very different women: Kirya or Jessisa? Or will he find a man as his lover? FINISHED! KAORU STORY!
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He was never one to walk a narrow road. Well he never would walk either; he would normally have someone else drive him everywhere. The never winner of his brother, Koaru stared out the window of his limo. He was being driven to another one of the Host Club's insane predictable events and it was something that he didn't want to do. There was just a lost sense of purpose when he and Hikaru did their brotherly love act for the fans they had. It was a lost sense of hope when he arrived to the sight of Kyouya at the front door. The raven haired, glasses wearing Shadow King looked up at him with a small smile. It was the kind of smile that was barley noticeable but Kaoru only gave a half-hearted smile back, and then walked into the grand ballroom that Tamaki had set up the evenings events.

"Hello," called a small girl with light brown hair to his left. "I was looking for the younger Hitachiin twin."

"That's me," he answered hoping it wasn't just some request for a twincest moment.

"I wanted to know if you like girls who were somewhat shy and . . . um . . . can I . . . have the first dance with you?"

Kaoru was shocked to say that the girl was able to ask for the small request but he quickly noticed she was referring to herself. Grasping her hand, it was shaking for an odd reason. They walked onto the dance floor and began dancing.

"Miss, are you okay? You're hand is shaking?"

"Me?" she asked blinking, "No, I'm just nervous. I was just transferred here from another school and I knew somewhat about the famous Hitachiin twins and their fashions. That's why I joined Ouran. I was hoping to ask you about it more than your brother. I'm in class 1-A!"

"That's cool, I'm in there too!"

They finished the dance and Kaoru bowed to her then walking her off the dance floor. Inside he felt a bit strange to meet someone like her. It was clear that her dress was hand-made probably by her, but he couldn't help but smile at her strength to approach him.

"KAORU!"

He turned to see the identical match of him running to him. Behind him he saw the boy appearing girl Haruhi lowering her head in disbelief.

"Hikaru, just because he came on his own doesn't mean that he has forgotten you!"

"Get off Hikaru; I'm not ready to . . . love you!"

Then it was false, as Kaoru was concerned from there. It was becoming quite a bother to even try to act straight with Hikaru around. Finally around midnight, Kyouya said it was time to go. Thankful that people were heading out, he attempted to stay behind and find the girl that has asked for a dance first. Seeing that everyone had left, he joined the now irate Hikaru at the door.

"Come on!"

"You could have gone home without me!"

"Maybe I didn't want to," he scoffed at him. Through he knew that Hikaru's best intentions were for him, he couldn't but help that the once only person in his life was now the last to want to deal with.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello, I'm Kirya Mesuko! I'm happy to meet all of you!"

Kaoru eyes widened at the sight of her. She was like any other girl wearing a yellow uniform and stockings. She was like any other girl that was familiar to him. She was just any other girl, he thought lowering his glaze and looking at Hikaru.

"Kaoru, could you show Miss Mesuko to her classes today?"

"Sure, I can. May I be excused to the hall to see her classes?"

Standing he was handed the paper and saw surprisingly that she had many the same as he. A poke to his elbow told him that she had followed. He smiled saying that she could just follow him around for the day.

"Thanks," she replied happily with a huge smile on her pretty face. Kaoru felt his cheeks get red, but try as he might to hide it; she took her finger and poked his cheek.

"I'll take the red spots as a compliment!" she whispered in his ear before returning to class. It was like that all day, her cheerful smiles and her instant liking to anyone she met. Kaoru watched from a distance as he always did and just smiled at her first impression to everyone. He smiled all the way to the club room and half paid attention Tamaki's rants at the meeting.

"Hey, Kyouya, what you got on a Mesuko?" asked Hikaru who was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"You mean the one in your grade or the older one?"

"There's another Mesuko?" exclaimed Kaoru.

All the members stopped their side conversion and turned to Kaoru with frowns on their faces.

"Well yes there is. Miss Kirya, freshmen, is the youngest daughter to American fashion designers John and Celle Mesuko. She has one older brother that she currently resides with here in Japan. Throughout her life, she has been taught the fashion industry and has made a few outfits with her mother in America. In other words, she has talent and is proving herself as fit."

The host club as usual stared at him for knowing so much but it was quite a shock to the twins to know that they had competition, rudely interpreting Kyouya and his detailed report.

"She can't be better than us! I mean we always work together on everything!"

"_There he goes again, pulling me into his crap speech. OH Hikaru shut up!"_ thought Kaoru resting his hands on his face as his copy sprouted nonchalant words for the next twenty minutes. Finally after enduring it long enough, Tamaki butted in. This Kaoru thought was a grace.

"That's true but she did approach me about business finances earlier today at lunch. I found her quite nice to an addition to the club."

"What's true?"

"Kao-chan were you suppose to show her to her classes today?" asked Hunny. "I saw her following you to class, but I assumed it was because you and her have the same classes."

"We do but not all."

Tamaki somehow returned to real club business after that they began to leave home. Kaoru gathered his stuff and stayed a bit longer to talk with Kyouya privately but Hikaru grabbed his arm. Protesting the act, he attempted to speak with the older one again, but found himself underneath Hikaru.

"We're going home!"

"I don't want to! Get Of Me!"

"Gentlemen, please let's not have another fight as we did awhile back. I don't want a lot to clean. Now Hikaru, if Kaoru wishes to speak to me that bad, then you should learn to respect his wishes. However, Kaoru if you still want to then wait over by the couches."

Giving up their grasps on the other's neck, the twins parted with frowns.

"When you get home, don't come to my room!"

"MY ROOM IS YOUR ROOM, YOU ASS!"

"Damn twins and their fights," muttered Kyouya walking through a door to retrieve an object he had been given. Returning to Kaoru, he found the boy with his head bent low. There was Hikaru holding a large book over his brother's head. Kyouya looked at Kaoru's head and saw an odd red color there, he then looking up to see the small color on a edge of the book.

"Hikaru, get out now!"

"Why the hell should I! All he does is cry now!"

Watching the angered twin leave, Kyouya turned to get the first aid. Clean the hit as best he could, he found it odd that Kaoru was not crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he lied, Kyouya knew. Wrapping the bruise on his head up, he helped the orange haired boy to the couch. "I wanted to ask about Kirya."

"I figured. What exactly did you want to know? Kaoru?" he asked after realizing that he had fallen asleep or fainted due to the blow to his head. Picking him up, Kyouya carried him to his driver and put there to rest.

"Are we taking your friend home, Master Kyouya?"

"No, just go to the house."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: this was going to be two separate chapters, but I decided to merge them so BOOOM! Its here!

Here's the question to the next chapter: why would Hikaru attack Kaoru, when things had appeared normal for them?

R&R! Thanks!


	2. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaoru awoke the next morning on a couch that was covered with an odd scent. Sitting up, he saw a thin figure by the door but blushed when he saw Kyouya was half dressed. He blushed but thought nothing of it as the male came into view.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't be ashamed of what happened," he said in that cool, calm voice that he always held.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?"

Kaoru tried to remember what had happened, but all that came were fuzzy memories of hitting him on his head many times. He shrugged his shoulders and got feeling odd once he stood fully. Kyouya turned back as the freshman stood up moaning. Chuckling, Kyouya returned to dressing himself for school; where an outspoken Hikaru demanded Kaoru's immediate attention.

"I'm SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I WAS WAY OFF!"

Kaoru smiled feeling somewhat emotionally better but his head still hurt. His day went as normal until he sat in his seat later half a day later.

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

Haruhi and Hikaru seemed worried but Kaoru muttered that everything was okay but sat on the edge of the seat the entire rest of class. After this class, he asked to be excused to the nurse who said he was just imagining it.

"But my butt hurts!"

"Mr. Hitachiin, I will not tolerate your shouting! Please! Now what can you think happened?"

"Yesterday Hikaru hit me on the head and I next was waking up in Kyouya-senpai's house. I guess he found me on the grounds and took care of me."

"I'll ask Ohtori, if he might explain it, since his background is in the medical field. Until then I would suggest a cushion for your seats until we know why this is happening. Alright, here!"

Kaoru accepted it and went back to class. The class had already begun and he merrily adjusted his seat. Somehow his attention was not to the lecture but his pains, he wasn't sure if this was normal but he figured he would ask his doctor when he got home.

Later that day he sat on the couch for his Host times and was eager to finish this up. He was flirting with Hikaru again but it felt strange when he glanced over to Kyouya who wore a sharp expression. He was strange looking but his body told him little to help.

"Hikaru, I know I've been bad but too much is enough!"

"Kaoru come on now. But these ladies want us to be so together!" he said trying to adjust to his little problem that he had informed him about earlier beforehand. Whether Tamaki had wanted or not Kaoru had to excuse himself from his duties after complications came.

It was a matter of walking that made him feel better but it was the nagging feeling that he had stayed at Kyouya's house that worried him. But lost in his thoughts made him remember why he had asked Kyouya about her yesterday.

"Kaoru!"

Turning he saw Kirya Mesuko, with her hair up this day and her bag swinging it.

"What are you doing here still after hours?"

"I thought I might look at the Host Club for a bit. They seem really popular. Does that mean you're pretty popular?" she giggled.

Kaoru blushed and attempted words but only got out a few scattered sounds. She waited for him to clear his thoughts when she suddenly pushed him against the wall and kissed him firmly on the lips.

He had lost in what his thought had been but was really trying to control himself against this somehow familiar feeling. It was like he had already been in this act before but he had not a memory for it. Forgetting it, he cupped her cheek when she left him go.

"Kaoru, I thought you were gay?"

"That's for the Host Club. Hikaru and I have a brotherly love act that we hold for our clients. I sorta hate it!"

Kirya laughed with him and held his hand as he smiled back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: it was werid to write this but oh well. Here's the question for next time: Why would Kyouya care so much and not tell his reason for taking in Kaoru?


	3. Taking The Day Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

"_It's okay, just let it easy in!"_

"_But I can't, . . . _"

"_You're innocent,_" said the voice that was haunting his dreams for a week now.

"Kaoru?" came a more concerned voice.

He refused to open his eyes to his intruder of his dreams. Damn Hikaru and his crazy ass ideas of taking morning drills for his health.

"I'm tired you go! Let me wake up more!"

Hikaru walked from the room with a frown on his face and it left Kaoru to think about what happened in his dream.

"Who was that person in my dream?" he asked himself. It was a question that he only got strange looks from his parents. Whether he wanted to admit it, the apparent feeling he felt was still there now weeks. Slowly the images were coming but they were still fussy about who that person was.

All he had remembered was that the person had dark hair and smiled ever so gently.

Turning over, his mother entered his room and sat next to him panting his head.

"Hikaru, Kaoru said you were feeling down."

"Mom I'm Kaoru!"

Mrs. Hitachiin smiled at her son and kissed on his cheek, waiting for him to answer.

"Kaoru I'll have you excused from your classes today, go and have some fun today, kay?"

"Thanks mom!"

She left and called for Hikaru who agreed to get his homework. Kaoru got up and eyed the fading scar on his left arm. It was hissing at him and it was rather unpleasing. It was a faint pink line that he had etched into his arm to erase the memory, but now he wanted to know the truth.

Later that morning he wandered in the commoner shopping mall, buying random clothes that had really no significant meaning. Every now and then a girl would approach him and comment him, but he didn't really put effort in making himself look rich. Mostly the salespeople thought he was just a well earned money making person.

"Excuse me, sir, but what did you say your name was?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

The women gasped and nearly fainted.

"You're mother is the best designer ever! I have seen all her designs! I always wished that I would meet her or her sons!"

This girl had blonde hair and a big smile when he shook her hand. She stated her name as Jessisa and he smiled feeling happy for the moment. Going against what he would normally do, he found that that he wanted to spend the day was instead spent with hanging with this girl.

"Well this was very much a delight for me!"

"I'm glad Jessisa; hey you want to meet my mom?"

She nodded and the evening continued.

(DOT)

"KAORI!"

Kaoru turned and there was Jessisa standing where the best clothes she had and waving at him from the school gate. People stared as they hugged, but the sharp emotion that Kirya was watching came over him.

"Hey have you started the lab project yet?" she asked staring at Jessisa like a vermin of disease that she would kill at a moment's notice.

"No, I haven't. I got busy with stuff. . . "

"Oh like her?" she asked quickly. Kirya grabbed his hand and pulled him to her side.

"He's my boyfriend not yours!" said Jessisa grabbing him and pulling him to her side.

Now at this point Kaoru had both arms grabbed and being pulled toward either girl was a defining moment in his mind, but the site of Kyouya made him bolt to him.

"KYOUYA HELP ME!"

The dark haired boy frowned at the girls and walked friskily next to Kaoru, he muttered something about the club that Kaoru neither heard nor cared about.

"Who are they?"

"The blonde is Jessisa and you know Kirya."

"Jessisa is cute; you should pursue your interests."

"Kyouya who would you pick?"

Kyouya turned to them and smiled. It was the type of smile that worried him.

"I would take both."

(DOT)

Author Notes: this was written while watching Reba all day with my friend (Kamari Jones). We hung out and were planning to work on a new story but we didn't. It was pretty weird working on this while she looked over my screen.

This chapter will lead to a rather interesting event in the next where the truth comes out. Kyouya admits to knowing what happened, but what will he tell? And when Kyouya takes the two girls and Kaoru back to his house what will happen when the storms brew?


	4. Kaoru's First Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan-made!

(DOT)

_Kyouya turned to them and smiled. It was the type of smile that worried him._

"_I would take both."_

This was far from what Kaoru had ever thought Kyouya to do.

First he invited the two girls to the Host Club meeting later that afternoon which Tamaki thought crazy that he, Kaoru, would have two girls chasing after him. Haruhi frowned at the girls who would have jumped her if they knew she was a girl. Hikaru only snuck into the corner to ignore his very popular brother and Hunny and Mori sat getting cake as usual.

Kaoru looked at Jessisa and then Kirya trying to make a connection between either.

Kirya had that fresh look that he needed in someone, and had smarts. She had had light brown hair that was now a dark black to resemble Kyouya's, but her mood was certainly that same as her hair. Kirya stared at Jessisa, frowning at everything Tamaki said and muttered rude things under her breath that even he didn't understand how to use in a sentence.

"Kaoru you said you were going to help me with the project! Now I demand your help or I'll get another partner!" she insisted feeling her boil over.

"I think you just want to just see him in a lab with you!" stated Jessisa at the top of her voice.

"Ladies, ladies, now now. We mustn't show these rude gestures to one another at a time like this. Have you forgetten that you are wealth and always have to show it Miss Kirya. And you Miss Jessisa? You might be a commoner that only likes Kaoru because he is rich is certainly a weak point in your relationship," stated Kyouya waving a hand at them.

He was certainly surprised when both looked at one another and smiled. They eyed him and drew up next to him.

"What if you help us, to see which of us is better for him?"

"Yeah and then if one doesn't get him, then the other gets to pursue you!"

Kyouya hated the way it sounded, but he agreed to it only to see who would win. And besides what they would find out would shock them both. You see, he prefers to be different.

(DOT)

At Kyouya's mansion

(DOT)

"Who brought this in?" asked Kyouya waving around a bottle of wine in front of Jessisa.

"Guilty!" she giggled trying to grab at him.

He dodged it and she fell onto the floor where Kirya laughed her attempted ways. Kyouya grinned when she fell over and her thong shoed but he remembered what he had done. And the victim was currently laughing along with everyone else.

Kyouya stood up and went over to the stereo he had and turned it to a top hits station where Kirya showed just how naughty she could be. He would never believe that girls were so slutty as these two. While he and Kaoru watched over as the two girls danced their way in his room, Kyouya felt a certain feeling he had felt before. It was on this exact couch that Koaru had been taken away and he had never wanted it to happen.

"YEAH!" shouted Kaoru, who drank a little more alcohol to kill a baby whale (AN: I sry for the comparing that to a baby whale! IM BAD!). He grinned once more and urged him to join them which Kaoru thought against. At first.

He danced and that he felt ever bitter to watch. Kyouya try as he might ignore the feel he had, just couldn't help that Kaoru looked like and innocent angel when he was unknowing of his surroundings.

Later as the night went on, Kyouya having been the most sober at first was soon laying over Kirya as the four drunk teenagers lay in a pile of mess. Kaoru was busying being blown by Jessisa and kissed by Kirya that Kyouya almost stopped to just whack off. But then Kirya pulled him in and began to kiss his feverishly, only adding to the pain of his growing pain.

She wrapped her tongue with his and he moaned at her touch.

It had been a long time since he had kissed a girl, but the taste was definite like all girls. It was a miracle that he was even doing what he was doing but this foursome was really somewhat too much for him.

He broke away from it for a moment and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and only saw a sex-driven seventeen year who wanted one thing. He wanted him again, like he had mistaken taken Kaoru as a sweet, innocent child he was. Kyouya felt horrible at what he had done and this single thought is what drove him to tears as he shrunken to the floor.

(DOT)

Kaoru was not sure if it was a combination of alcohol and sex that was driving him. He had one girl in one hand and another in the other's wet spot, but all he felt was extreme ecstasy. He watched and felt as Jessisa finished her job and then Kirya went next, both switching now and again to pleasure him more. It was late, he knew, but where did Kyouya go? Didn't he want to see them? Didn't he want to have sex with them too?

He looked around for him, even doing to stop his pleasing girls.

"What's wrong?" asked Jessisa.

"Where's Kyouya?" noted Kirya.

Kaoru told them to stay put as he got up grabbing for his pants. He walked the hall trying to listen for the sound of Kyouya's breath. Oddly he felt he knew the sound too well to like, but when he arrived at the bathroom, he had a shocked discovery.

"Why did I do this to him?" Kyouya asked himself, digging into his arm with a small blade.

Droplets of blood came and it hurt Kaoru to see him so low. He had a soft step toward him which caused the floor to creak. Kyouya snapped open the door and his eyes grew wide with astonished emotions. Kaoru was looking at his arm, and he didn't care. He felt guilty; Kaoru had that much figured out.

"Kyouya what's wrong? You seemed excited earlier about us having fun."

"Kaoru, do you understand? I raped you! When you were complaining about your ass hurting that was my fault! Can't you see that?"

Kaoru gasped at the statement and refused to admit it. No, it wasn't Kyouya. He would never do that. No, he didn't! His mind tried to picture someone else but the image was always a dark mysterious man that had reached for his glasses after the event.

"But the person called me something? IF it was you what was that word?"

"I called you innocent. And you are."

Kaoru turned from him and wanted to cry. Sad thing about it, he had wanted to find out who had given him so much pleasure. Those girls sure gave that instant high, but he wanted that sex that he had gotten when he was taken. He turned back and walked up to Kyouya who only stood still awaiting his next move.

Kaoru grabbed at his head and kneel on his knees as he gave Kyouya his return gift. Kyouya tensed at his mouth's festivity on his cock, but he enjoyed it none the less. The way he had played his body was now in Kaoru's tongue and this he found as more pleasing than before.

Last time Kyouya had every sense of control in his body, but it was the sheer response that shared his emotion.

Kaoru remembered everything now and it was indeed him. His smoky eyes were still the way they were then. And his cock! It tasted just life before! Kaoru tensed him until he asked to enter him. Kyouya demanded that he entered first. Grunt after grunt, Kyouya regained the control he had lost and Kaoru was slowly accepting his feeling. It was hurtful but pure ecstasy he needed to fill his rim.

Kyouya's sweat slapped his bum and he screamed when he hit his prostate. It was not the right feeling but Kyouya still pressed on. It was wonderful! It was magical. It was completely . . .

"Awkward," commented Jessisa viewing the very much exhausted boys play out a vision only they would. Kirya grinned at Kyouya as he exited the room and returned to his room.

"So how was it?"

"What was?"

"You know if you play right everyone gets what they want!" she smirked grabbing at his cock and filling him up.

"With pleasure," he smirked back, grabbing a hold of the nape of her neck and kissing her hard on the lips.

For the remainder of the night, all they knew was they were in love with each other.

(DOT)

Author Notes: This was my first YAOI fic!!!! I'm so proud of myself! I did it! I never thought I would. I read a lot of others and got ideas for what really happens in them and it seems that way to me. I hope you like it!!!!!


End file.
